


Угон

by Wincent_Cester



Series: G – PG-13 [13]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Humor, POV Original Character, Weechesters
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-31
Updated: 2014-01-31
Packaged: 2018-01-08 18:46:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1136142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wincent_Cester/pseuds/Wincent_Cester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Дисклеймер:</b> Это вымысел. У меня нет намерения причинить вред. Прибыли не извлекаю.<br/><b>Бета</b>: анонимный доброжелатель и ~Chertopoloh~<br/><b>Артер:</b> Кана Го<br/><b>Примечание:</b> Переведено для Winter Temporary Fandom Combat 2014</p>
    </blockquote>





	Угон

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Carjacking](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1015020) by [CaffieneKitty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaffieneKitty/pseuds/CaffieneKitty). 



> **Дисклеймер:** Это вымысел. У меня нет намерения причинить вред. Прибыли не извлекаю.  
>  **Бета** : анонимный доброжелатель и ~Chertopoloh~  
>  **Артер:** Кана Го  
>  **Примечание:** Переведено для Winter Temporary Fandom Combat 2014

В банке он отработал замечательно — ни в кого не пришлось стрелять, нисколько. Из-за стрельбы копы выходили из себя, больше злились и преследовали с большим ожесточением, стряхнуть их было сложнее. Кори поправил на плече спортивную сумку, набитую купюрами, и зашагал к ближайшей автозаправке. _Иди, не беги._ Бегут виноватые. Пять лет ограблений — и пока не пойман; так что рецепт работает.

У колонки была припаркована какая-то древняя тачка. Большая, черная, блестящая, водителя не видно. Наверное, только что заправился и ушел внутрь заплатить. Отлично. Кори просеменил к машине со стороны водителя, открыл дверь, закинул сумку с деньгами на заднее сиденье, забрался внутрь и закрыл дверь.

И только тогда увидел сзади две пары широко распахнутых глаз.

_Черт, дети. Копы никогда не отстанут, если я возьму в заложники детей._

На вид одному спиногрызу было около девяти, второму — лет пять. Они сидели с двух сторон от его сумки с деньгами, выражения лиц менялись от тревоги к… страху, наверное. Кори ни хрена не знал о детях, но запрыгни в мамину машину какой-нибудь чужой мужик, пока она сама в винном магазине, он бы описался.

— Всё нормально, — обратился он в зеркало заднего вида, — я перепутал машину. Подайте мне сумку, и ничего плохого не случится.

Старший набычился:

— Да уж, мистер, точно перепутали. Сэмми?

Что-то захлестнуло шею Кори, туго зятянувшись, дернуло голову назад, к подголовнику. Он захлебнулся и потянул за это что-то, впившееся в горло, — ручку собственной сумки?! Он больше не видел в зеркале младшего, но, по ощущениям, мальчишка использовал сумку с деньгами, как качели, с шеей Кори в роли опорной балки. Пока он соображал, в каком положении очутился, и боролся за воздух, старший пацан перебрался на переднее сиденье, попутно заехав Кори в глаз.

— Че...рх-хх!.. — вот и всё, что он смог выдохнуть при таком давлении на горло. Перед глазами у него вспыхнули звезды. Он замахнулся рукой куда-то назад, пытаясь отпихнуть маленького паршивца, который душил его его же собственными, честно украденными деньгами. Под руку попалась прядь волос, он дернул. Давление на горло чуть ослабло, а ребенок громко вскрикнул.

C переднего сиденья послышался щелчок взводимого курка. Кори замер и посмотрел незаплывшим глазом. Старший, оказывается, открыл бардачок и наставил на Кори серебристый пистолет размером со свою голову.

— Отпусти Сэмми, — велел мальчик.

Кори продолжал держать малыша за волосы и сипло дышал. В его слегка затуманенной голове мелькнула статистика, по которой выходило, что оружие наиболее опасно в руках испуганных и неопытных.

Этот мальчишка не выглядел ни испуганным, ни неопытным. Пистолет у него в руках не шелохнулся, а взгляд мог бы прожечь дыру в стальном сейфе. Пока Кори хватал ртом воздух, парень целенаправленно снял предохранитель.

— Отпусти. Сэмми.

Кори отпустил прядь волос и поднял руки. Давление на горло тут же вернулось с новой силой, предметы вокруг стали расплываться.

— Сам аккуратно выйдешь из машины, или мне позволить ребятам разделаться с тобой? — спросили снаружи.

Кори не мог повернуть голову из-за душившего его до смерти дошколёнка, но повращал здоровым глазом. За окном маячил крупный мужик в кожаной куртке.

— Кха-нкхххх! — ответил Кори, поднимая руки выше и прижимая ладони к потолку кабины.

— Вот и хорошо, — сказал мужчина и заехал Кори по здоровому глазу.

* * *

Очнулся Кори в мужском туалете на заправке, связанный собственными штанами и курткой, сумка с деньгами стояла прямо под носом. Оба глаза заплыли, а горло болело так, словно он наглотался лезвий.

С грохотом распахнулась дверь, и в поле зрения вплыли ноги в синих форменных брюках и блестящих ботинках.

— … анонимный звонок, что… Ха, поглядите-ка!

Кори застонал. Пять лет грабежей коту под хвост. Впрочем, может, в тюрьме будет не так уж и плохо.

Там, по крайней мере, точно не будет проклятых детишек.

**Author's Note:**

>   
> [Посмотреть в большом размере](https://lh5.googleusercontent.com/-CCUaFQoh6w8/Uvc8PbMQXUI/AAAAAAAABo0/9I-vEt0yeCU/w864-h654-no/0_f7158_8cbe7cc7_orig.jpg)


End file.
